Crazy
by Shrill Silence
Summary: "Now, if I really wanted to embarrass you, I could tell Adam exactly what it is you scream, angel eyes."


**Hey there! So, this random thought burst into my thought process while my friend and I were listening to this song, You Drive Me Crazy by Britney Spears. Yes, yes, I know. Why were we listening to that? It's a long, tiresome story that you do not want to hear. But, hey, Britney was the chizz when I was, like, ten. It's not my fault that my generation created these people.**

**By the way, this is rated T for the tiniest bit of sexy-time. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song You Drive Me Crazy, nor do I own Degrassi or any of its characters. But, ohhh, how I wish I did.  
**

_**xXx  
**_

**You Drive Me Crazy  
**

Clare sighed softly as Eli's silky lips tenderly joined with hers, his clever tongue gliding between her lips, leisurely reintroducing itself to the inner recesses of her mouth and coaxing her own tongue to battle with his for dominance. He won, of course; he _always_ won. Clare had no idea how he had gotten so _good_ at this -didn't honestly _want_ to know- but _oh my gosh!_ This boy, this 'almost' man of hers, _definitely_ had something that just made him so…_delicious _and _addicting_ and she wouldn't, couldn't, ever get enough of him.

_xXx  
_

_**Baby, I'm so into you  
**_

_**You got that somethin', what can I do?  
**_

_xXx  
_

Clare's gasp filled the air; Eli smirked at that beloved sound, one of the many things about Clare he couldn't get enough of. His blue-eyed nymph moaned as he thrust against her clothed core _harder, faster_, staring down at her gorgeous face as it contorted with multiple emotions: confusion, pleasure, lust, _ecstasy_. Her baby blues met his emeralds as her orgasm took her, her lower body continuing to thrust shallowly against his cloth clad erection, riding out the powerful sensation that was so new to her.

Her still-covered breasts shifted up and down as she tried to catch her breath; Eli regretted leaving them concealed beneath her pretty bra -he could have given her so much _more_ gratification if it were gone- but he doubted Clare would have been very open to removing it earlier. He considered stripping it off of her now -he really didn't think she'd even notice- but decided against it; she just looked so relaxed and _satisfied_.

Clare smiled, unfocusedly, up at him, that beautiful expression imprinting itself forever in his heart, making him go just a tad bit lightheaded at the utter trust and devotion in her eyes. _Christ_, how could just that one little look make him feel as if the planet was whirling wildly on its axis, while the two them -Eli and Clare- were the only two in the world not moving?

_xXx  
_

_**Baby, you spin me around  
**_

_**The earth is movin', but I can't feel the ground  
**_

_xXx  
_

Clare blushed, Eli's sexual innuendo quickly embarrassing her. Adam laughed outright at the mortified expression he glimpsed on Clare's scarlet face before she ducked her head, her chin touching her collarbone. _Priceless_.

Eli smirked at his girlfriend's discomfort, leaning over to whisper in her ear, nuzzling the cartilage piercing they had gotten together over a year before. "C'mon, Clare-bear," he crooned. "I'm sorry." She shook her head, lifting it as she did so, and pointedly looked everywhere but directly at him.

"You are not," she replied haughtily. He raised a brow. _It's to be like that, is it? Well, then…  
_

"You're absolutely right, Edwards," he admitted. "But, you know, all I really meant with that comment was that you're a screamer. Now, if I _really_ wanted to embarrass you, I _could_ tell Adam _exactly _what it is you scream, angel eyes." He waggled his eyebrows, looking very much like a sexual predator out for his next victim…a _sexy _sexual predator, but a predator nonetheless.

She squeaked, whirling around so suddenly she should have gotten whiplash. "You _wouldn't_," she gasped, outraged.

"Clare, sweetheart, I think we all three know that I _would_," he purred. Adam chuckled, looking on in bemusement as those blue eyes Eli was so fond of widened in alarm. He had a fleeting moment to wonder if he really wanted to know what types of things Clare screamed out when she came, debating whether or not the amusement of it would be enough to cancel out the trauma of hearing it, before Clare's eyes narrowed and she glared over at Eli's laughing green ones.

Then, the two just sort of _stopped_, as if they were the only ones in the Dot. He saw Clare's facial expression transform from slight anger and frustration to the kind of expression one would see in the sappy, romance films Clare so enjoyed, when the two main characters finally had their happily-ever-after, wearing blinders to the rest of the world.

He snuck a glance at Eli's face, surprise filling him; the playful expression he had worn while teasing Clare had disappeared, his entire _being_ had become…_softer_. Adam knew that the two had a…_different_ relationship than most couples, but not like this. Most teenagers never looked at each other like these two, with that weird sort of combination between love, lust, adoration, and _complete devotion_.

_God! These two were turning him into a freaking bleeding heart.  
_

But, nevertheless, everyone could see that, when those two looked at each other, their hearts beat like wildfire in their chests.

_xXx  
_

_**Every time you look at me  
**_

_**My heart is jumpin', it's easy to see  
**_

_xXx  
_

**eli-gold49:** What's up, Clare-bear?

**clare-e29:** Doing our English paper…that's due tomorrow, Goldsworthy. Have you even started on it?

**eli-gold49:** And waste the precious time I could be using to spend with you? Blasphemy, Edwards!

An absurdly giddy grin spread across her lips and those ridiculous butterflies gathered in her stomach, fluttering around, making her feel lighter than air. She sighed, the pleased smile still glued to her lips, and typed her reply.

**clare-e29:** Elijah, get to work. I will not fail this assignment because of you…understood?

**eli-gold49:** Ouch! Jeez, blue eyes, you always go straight for my heart, don't you?

Clare giggled at his comment -such a silly boy he was sometimes.

**eli-gold49:** You knooooow, I think I'd probably finish sooner if we skyped…you know, so we can be face-to-face and…discuss our ideas…and other stuff ;)

A very Eli-esque smirk materialized on her lips; of course he would say that. There was no veritable reason for her to agree, no reason at all; yet, somehow, five minutes later, after much debating with the self-proclaimed 'Prince of Darkness,' she found herself turning on her laptop's built-in webcam and grinning sappily as his smirking image appeared on her screen.

"I knew you couldn't resist me, Edwards," he teased.

Clare rolled her eyes. "We're just doing this because it's faster than IM'ing and because _someone_ has too short of an attention span to talk on the phone and work at the same time," she informed him. He laughed, his quiet chuckle sending shivers down her spine.

"Whatever you say, blue eyes."

…

…

…

…

…

…

Three hours later, Clare yawned, glancing at the miniscule time on her laptop screen. It was two o'clock in the morning.; she had to get up and prepare for school in less than five hours and normally would have already been asleep. Of course, _normally_ she didn't have her sexy boyfriend Skyping with her…in nothing but a pair of sexy black boxers. She herself wore nothing but her own undergarments, a lacy blue and white bra with a matching pair of bikini-set panties. _So much for homework…  
_

She considered ordering him to get to bed already and rest up for school; but one look at the gorgeous boy stretching his arms far above his head, his bare torso arching forward with the movement, that sexy sideways smirk he seemed to wear without end, had her changing her mind.

She didn't need sleep anyway.

_xXx  
_

_**You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep  
**_

_**I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
**_

_**Whoa, crazy, but it feels alright  
**_

_**Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night  
**_

_**xXx  
**_

**Yes, yes, I know. What the hell was that? I know, I know. I apologize for this epic fail of a one-shot. I just couldn't stop myself, you know?  
**

**:D  
**

**Review, loves! Reviews are like precious babies to me! …Wow… That was a bit creepy. O.o Haha, but please review! :)**

~Shrill Silence


End file.
